Garnet's Eyes
by roxan1930
Summary: Pearl and Amethyst remember a time where Garnet had not been so casual about others seeing her eyes and how a certain Steven Universe had changed all of that


**Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe**

 **Garnet's Eyes**

Pearl smiled as she watched Garnet allow Steven to try on her shades.

He looked absolutely ridiculous but he didn't seem to notice or care, asking Garnet how he looked while striking a pose, making the tall gem laugh.

"It's something, right?" Amethyst asked as she went to stand beside Pearl.

Pearl didn't say anything but Amethyst knew she agreed.

All four of them always enjoyed seeing the others having little moments together but this was a special one.

At least, it was to Pearl and Amethyst.

Seeing Garnet let someone else wear her shades without even trying to hide her own eyes was truly amazing considering there used to be a time actually not so long ago where she was really shy about anyone seeing her eyes or to be more specific, her _third_ eye.

She had refused to let anyone but her closest friends see it and even then it was usually only for a moment.

The one who held the record had been Rose Quertz herself and even she had only seen it for thirty seconds at the most.

But all that had been changed by the boy with who the fusion was playing with at the moment.

Their sweet little Steven Universe.

Both Pearl and Amethyst remembered how it had gone on that certain day.

 _Start Flashback_

 _Little six year old Steven Universe was happily playing with some of his toys when the warp-pad activated and the gems teleported in._

" _You're back!" he cheered as he stood up._

" _Yes we are, Steven." Pearl nodded._

" _We fought a giant octopus! Pearl got sprayed black from head to toe!" Amethyst laughed, ignoring the glare the other gem gave her._

" _Whoa! That sounds so cool! Was it hard?! How did you defeat it?! Did you often get caught in its tentacles?! How come only Pearl got covered in ink?!" the boy let a storm-flood of excited questions flow out of his mouth._

 _It were so many at so quickly it made the gems a bit dizzy and they needed a bit of time to get their thoughts and answers in check before answering everything._

 _It was not as easy as they had first thought, Amethyst kept getting caught but every time they chopped off a tentacle it grew back, Pearl was the only one who got sprayed because she was just at the wrong place at the wrong moment and Garnet had been the one to defeat it by spotting the corrupted gems inside it and managing to knock it out._

 _When they were done Steven had huge stars in his eyes from the amazement he felt._

" _Now, why don't you tell us what_ you _did today?" Garnet asked affectionately as she knelt in front of him._

 _The stars in the eyes disappeared but Steven was still excited as he yelled "I finally got Mister Bubba and Little Lila to stop being angry at each other and be friends again!"_

 _The gems chuckled at his story, knowing fully well he was the one who controlled how his toys felt and all but he didn't seem to realize._

" _Really? How did you manage to do that?" Garnet asked, trying her best to pretend to be shocked but her smile made it a bit hard for her._

" _I'll show you!" and with that Steven grabbed her hand and dragged her back to his toys while Garnet just tried not to trip was she already had trouble walking due to having to bend down while holding his hand._

" _Hey, Steve-O! Ya wanna see this gem first?!" Amethyst called after him._

 _Steven stopped and seemed to think it over before calling back "Sure but first I have to show Garnet how Bubba and Lila became friends again!"_

" _You heard the boy, Amethyst. Draw a number." Garnet smirked as she followed Steven again._

" _Awww! Peeeeaaaarrrrllll! I gotta wait! Will you make me a sandwich?" the purple gem playfully pouted as she hugged her friend's legs._

" _Fine, but let go of me." Pearl sighed._

 _When she was free she made her way to the counter and started making a simple sandwich for Amethyst, just some peanut-butter and jelly, while listening in on how Steven told Garnet all the details of how he solved his toys 'problem'._

" _Oh, come on, P! How am I supposed to taste anything if you put on so little of the good stuff?!" Amethyst complained about the thin amount of stuff Pearl was smearing on the bread so before the proper gem knew it Amethyst had jumped up and stole the knife from her._

" _Amethyst! Give that back right now!" she yelled at the purple gem._

" _No way! I need some more of this goop!" Amethyst yelled back as she got a huge blow of jelly and threw it on her sandwich._

 _Soon the two were wrestling over the knife until Amethyst lost her grip and the knife went flying, right at Steven._

" _Steven!" they both cried out in panic._

" _So then I told Lila she can practice her singing somewhere else and- Whoa!" the boy cried out in surprise Garnet pushed him over and leaned in front of him, using her bare hand to knock a flying knife away._

 _For some reason he heard both Pearl and Amethyst gasp._

" _Garnet! Your shades!" Pearl cried out, seeing that the earlier jerking motion had made the shades fly off her leader's face._

 _Then Garnet did something Steven had never heard her do before._

 _She yelped._

 _Yes, Garnet actually yelped as she quickly crouched down and held her arms in front of her face, hiding her eyes and forehead._

" _Garnet? Are you hurt?" Steven asked worriedly._

" _N-no. I-I'm fine, Steven." Garnet said thought she didn't move._

" _Then by are you holding your eyes? Are you blind without your glasses?" the little boy asked as he gently tried to pull Garnet's arms away._

" _No, it's not that, Steven." she answered._

" _Then what is it? Come on, you can tell me! Maybe I can help!"_

 _Garnet groaned softly._

 _That little boy was going to be the end of her with his sweet and caring personality and those big emotional eyes which he definitely got from his mother._

" _I… I just don't like it when others see my eyes." she confessed._

" _Steven, why don't you leave Garnet be now? I'll make you a sandwich too." Pearl awkwardly tried to help the fusion who was still covering her face._

" _But why? Why don't you want others to see your eyes?" Steven refused to drop the subject._

" _Let's just say it's not a pretty sight." Garnet told him._

" _Really? But I think you're always pretty! All of you are!" the boy yelled and all the gems smiled at the sweet compliment the had been given as Pearl's cheeks turned blue._

" _Garnet, can you please show me? I won't think any different of you!" Steven practically begged._

" _Do you… Do you promise?" Garnet hesitated._

" _Promise!"_

 _And slowly but surely Garnet lowered her arms and opened all three of her eyes, waiting for Steven to scream in horror._

 _Only, he never did._

 _Instead he only stared up at her in surprise and just as she was about to sigh and search for her glasses so she could cover up again Steven jumped up and yelled "You have_ three _eyes?!"_

 _Unlike anyone else who saw them he didn't seem scared or disgusted but more like… amazed._

" _Uhm… Yeah…" she awkwardly answered, not sure what to say as she had used her future-vision for this but nearly all of them had shown Steven not reacting like this._

" _That's so cool! So, can you see more? Why are all your eyes different colors? Does the middle one look better when you look left or right or is it just the same?" Garnet just sat there, stunned while Steven asked question after question._

 _She wasn't used to others acting like this when they saw her eyes._

 _Even Pearl and Amethyst hadn't reacted like this when she had showed them._

 _Amethyst had screamed and hid behind Pearl who had actually looked both horrified and disgusted._

 _It had taken all of Garnet's strength not to cry at that moment as she had put her glasses back on._

" _So you're not scared or anything like that?" she couldn't help but ask again._

 _Steven wildly shook his head._

" _Of course not! They're part of you so that makes them perfect!" he yelled, making his guardians freeze._

 _By now Garnet's eyes all teared up, no matter how much she fought to keep them from coming as she pulled the boy to her, hugging him tightly against her chest._

 _The only one who had ever called her eyes perfect had been Rose._

 _He really was just like his mother._

" _Garnet? Are you alright?" Steven asked innocently._

" _Yes, Steven. I'm more then alright." The tall gem sighed as she hugged him tighter and despite not knowing what was going on, Steven hugged back, enjoying the feeling for as long as it lasted while Pearl and Amethyst watched tenderly on._

 _End Flashback_

Pearl and Amethyst both smiled at the memory.

They were both ashamed of how they had acted when they saw Garnet's eyes for the first time and knew they had really hurt her even if she had tried to hide it.

But both Rose and Steven had been kind about it, accepting it all much better.

Now Garnet didn't seem to have any trouble with taking her shades off and letting anyone else see her eyes.

All because of Steven.

"Hey guys!" said boy suddenly yelled, breaking through their thoughts.

Looking up they saw Garnet walking their way with Steven lying comfortably on top of her huge cube-afro.

He was also still wearing her shades.

"What do you think?" he asked, obviously referring to himself with the way he looked but Amethyst couldn't help but mess with him a little.

"Awesome hat, G!" she yelled, fighting down a laugh when Steven gave a disappointed pout.

"Why thank you, Amethyst. Stevens just happen to be really in this summer." Garnet played along as she did a modeling pose, one hand on her hip, the other behind her head, one leg bent slightly and her head cocked to the right.

"Garnet, be careful! You'll make Steven fall off!" Pearl yelled worriedly.

"Stop being such a worrywart, P!" Amethyst rolled her eyes while Garnet fixed her stance.

"I have to worry about him more since you apparently never do!" an insulted Pearl yelled.

"Hey!" Amethyst also felt insulted.

"Both of you stop that right now!" Garnet ordered, making the other two gems flinch as they looked at her.

One may think she looked more intimidating with her shades on as they reflected all light and made it impossible to read any expressions off her but she was actually ten times scarier without them on, all three of her eyes showing annoyance and a bit of anger that nearly had them covering to the ground.

Steven who was now older and also more observant then all those years ago noticed right away and to cool the situation he grabbed the shades he was still wearing and carefully placed them on Garnet's face again.

As soon as he had down so she grabbed him off her head and held him on front of her face, obviously wanting an explanation so he just shrugged and said "They look better on you anyway."

That seemed to work as Garnet gave a small smile and set him down, giving a small "Thank you, Steven."

"Alright! Now, who wants snacks?!" the boy cried out, throwing his arms up.

"Me!" Amethyst yelled and with that the two run towards the kitchen.

Garnet then turned to look at Pearl who right away realized the other gem knew what she and Amethyst had been talking about.

Pearl gave a sheepish smile as if to say 'We're both sorry for how we acted back then' which Garnet replied to with a casual shrug and a teeny tiny almost invisible smile as if to say 'don't worry about that. It's in the past'.

With that she walked off after Steven and Amethyst with a relieved Pearl following her.

 **The End**

 **Please review and read my other stories!**


End file.
